The Norse Gods Hunger Games
by isabel.crush
Summary: Odin saw mortals playing the hunger game. He thought it looked interesting so he thought they would give it a go. Many gods disagreed with this idea but he was the leader of all the gods and they must follow his commands.
1. The News

Everybody in the 9 realms were all doing their normal duties when they suddenly heard the news that Odin had brought in. It was called the Hunger games. It was a mortal thing and it seemed to interest Odin.

He told all his guards to go to all the 9 realms and tell the gods to come to his throne room immediately. Once the news had been passed to the gods they all started to appear in the throne room some in groups and some alone. Everybody started to talk to each other. Well some started to fight and Odin didn't like this behavior.

He stamped his scepter on the golden floor and the noise of it echoed against the walls. This grabbed everybody's attention. "As you all should know I have called you all here for an important purpose." Everybody started to look at each other in interest and wonder.

"On Midgard (Earth) there is a game they do every year. It caught my attention, and I wanted try it out here and see how we all react to this." This caught everybody's attention. "And what exactly does this game include?" Forseti asked. "In Midgard they tell you what is going to happen so I shall tell you all since you seem interested. The hunger games is when two people from each district is chosen to fight in an Arena until there is one winner." Odin explained. "What exactly do you mean only one winner." Forseti asked once again wanting to know answers. Odin looked at him. "What I mean is that you will all fight to the death."

This got everybody yelling and talking. None of the gods liked this idea. However some found it amusing. Loki was just sitting next to a pillar and smiling. He loved it when trouble was stirring. "I have changed the rules slightly!" Odin yelled over the top of everybody. Everybody once again went silent. "I will choose who will be in the games now. Whatever name comes out of the bifrost will be the god who will compete in this event. Once this has happened nobody will be allowed to leave Asgard and you will have time to train. If you have been killed in the games then strait away you shall be teleported to Eir and she will heal you back to life." Odin reassured. Everybody was worried.

The gods who will be in the Norse Gods Hunger Games are...


	2. The Chosen Gods

The gods who will be in the Norse Gods Hunger Games Are:

Bor, Forseti , Gefion, Hel, Lofn, Modi, Njord, Rind, Skadi, Tyr, Var, Aegir, Bragi, Freyja, Gullveig, Hod, Magni , Nanna, Ran, Sigyn , Thor, Vidar, Balder and Day.

Most of the gods like Bor and Forseti and Modi, and some of the goddesses like Hel and Skadi and many more didn't mind there names being called out. But then it came to Freyja and Var and Sigyn didn't know what to do.

Freyja eventually got used to it for fighting in battles was one of her skills. She usually preferred not to fight as it was unladylike. Var wasn't very sure about this. Her skill was only to listen to marriage vows and get vengeance on the people who broke them. But when it came to Sigyn she looked down in shock and disappointment.

Loki stood up straight away when he heard her name. He looked at her then at Odin. He would rather his name then Sigyns. He could tell she was shocked. He did not like these games at all. He was the one who was meant to cause mischief not anybody else. Odin had taken it to far.

Loki walked up to Sigyn and grabbed her arm then pulled her to the side of the throne room. "Your not going. I won't let you." Loki told her. She gave him a sorrowful look. "I must. It is the rules." She said. "We must leave." Loki insisted. "We cannot. Odin said we can't. He has put some sort of barrier around Asgard so we can't go." She almost burst into tears.

This was the only thing Loki found annoying about Sigyn, she wasn't a risk taker, she doesn't know how to break the rules. Loki loosened the grip he had on her arm. He looked into her eyes and couldn't believe what was happening. He let go of her then walked up to Odin. Grabbing one of his small blades Loki attempted to stab Odin, but of course failed. One of Odins guards tackled Loki which knocked Loki out.

This caught everybody's attention. Loki was causing mischief again but this time it was for a good cause. Sigyn ran up to Loki and rested his head in her arms. The guard pushed her away and took Loki to the Asgardian jail where he could rest for a while and calm down.

"The games will start next week. Start training and getting ready. Your rooms have all been prepared." Odin yelled out. Everybody left while talking to each other, and left Sigyn crying in the middle of the room.


	3. Training

Since the games were on soon the gods had to train really hard. They all had their own personal training area. Everybody stayed out of contact with each other. The gods were very competitive. The gods who didn't have weapons had to find one and learn how to use one quickly.

Var learnt how to use a bow and arrow and Sigyn learnt how to use a whip. Except it was a whip that was a power weakener. These two were the only ones who didn't have a weapon. They didn't think that they would ever need one.

It was the night before the games and everybody was nervous. Nobody wanted to experience death and killing their own friends or companions. Sigyn didn't have many because she always was with Loki.

At times during the night you could hear people yelling when they were meant to be asleep. They were scared, even petrified. Of course some people were to stuck up to be worried. They didn't care who they killed or who died. As long as they win. Those were the people everybody wanted to stay away from.


	4. Time For The Fight

When everybody woke up they got into their armor or their new armor that was made for them before the games. They all got onto their horses and rode to the games. Once they arrived they followed these people separately into their own little room made out of metal.

They started to hear a countdown. When it came to number 10 the room started to rise. There was a huge landscape around them. Nobody could see each other. They had to find everyone for themselves. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!

There was a loud noise after the number 1 and so envy body got a thought in their heads that they should run now and that the games had begun. Sigyn ran as far as she could with her weapon until she had hardly any breath left.

She found a cave and rested in there for a while until she caught her breath. She started to leave the cave when she suddenly heard something rustling in the far by bushes. She ran back into the cave where it was highly impossible for anybody to see her.

The person came out of the bushes. It was hard to see them until she started a little camp fire. It was Var. She is stupid! Everybody was told not to start a fire. It makes you more visible to the prey. Sigyn thinking this was her chance to strike got her whip ready. She jumped up out of nowhere and whipped Var on the back. Var let out a cry of pain then grabbed her bow and arrows. But she was to late. Sigyn had whipped her so much that she could hardly move.

Sigyn needed to win this fight so she pushed Vars weak body into a lake and let her drown. The sound of somebody blowing a horn must have been the sign that somebody had just died.

Back in the palace of Asgard everybody was watching what was going on in the Arena, and once Sigyn did that everybody looked back at Loki with shocked faces. He raised his hands up in the air and said "don't look at me! I didn't think she had it in her." Everybody looked back at the screen.

Sigyn was running through the forest and was feeling more confident then ever. She had never felt this way before. She started to think that this must be how Loki feels. He must be lucky... well in a way. While she was thinking she didn't notice but she fell into a trap.

"Damn it!" Sigyn yelled out. When she also noticed that she broke her ankle when this trap got her.


	5. Trapped

As she examined her ankle in pain she didn't notice a big strong muscly figure come out of the bushes. She finally sensed something looking strait at her. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed. "Calm down its only me." Said the figure. "Thor?" She wondered. "Yes." They started to talk and while they talked they heard the horn blowing.

"Thor. I think it's us and some other person." She asked. "Who could it be." Thor asked. Sigyn and Thor must have forgotten that they were being recorded that whole time and they got along very well. This made Loki a bit mad baca use he did not like his brother. So the fact that Sigyn was talking to his brother pissed him off.

Thor and Sigyn suddenly felt a strong, cold wind start to circle them. The wind felt like death. That is when Thor and Sigyn started to realize who it was. It was Hel. The goddess of Helheim (underworld), ruler of the dead. The second part that made this worse is that she was Loki's daughter.

An evil laugh echoed through the arena. The wind had grown stronger. A figure started to come together. And there was the half dead figure standing in front of them. Her black hair and her half rotted body. Sigyn and Thor tried to run but then something was keeping them attached to the ground. They both looked down to see hands of corpses holding them with such a strength that we couldn't even budge.

"I think you both are getting a clue of who is going to win this game. It's shall be me! I deserve to win something. All I ever get to do is boss some corpses around. This is my time to prove myself." She yelled with anger. Sigyn closed her eyes while Thor just looked up into the sky. And with that hel got two of her skeleton warriors to stabbed both Thor and Sigyn in the chest.

When Sigyn woke up she was in Asgard, lying in a bed with the nicest fabric. She looked around. She could see only some of the other people who were in the games. That is when she noticed Loki sleeping on one of the chairs next to her bed with his hand in hers.

She smiled then squeezed his hand. He woke up then noticed that she was awake. When he saw this he looked like one of the most happiest gods there could be. His whole face brightened up. "I am glad you are alright. You were so badly injured that Eir was not sure if she could bring you back to life." When She heard this her smile and his disappeared and Sigyn started to cry and they both hugged each other.

"Let's go back to Utgard." Loki said and Sigyn nodded.


	6. Odin and Hel

"Well done Hel! You won the Norse Gods Hunger Games." Odin congratulated. "Save it. Where's my prize?" She asked impatiently. "I never said there would be any prize." Odin said. "If I don't get any prize then something will happen to all the 9 realms that nobody will be able to control except me." Hel threatened. "Hel there was no prize. Now go back to Helheim were you belong." Odin ordered. Hel gave him a death glare (which she is very good at) then left the room yelling "You will be sorry that you messed with the queen of the underworld!" And with that she left.


End file.
